


Blue Fields

by CSKazaam



Series: Riddles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This was a test for myself to see whether I could actually write a riddle with no purpose - to pick an ordinary thing, and describe it in a completely unrelated way. So I did. I'm rather proud of the metaphor. It feels like I could add more, and maybe I will at some point, though this completely explains the thing itself.

Blue field on a page,  
Pure and true.  
Black ink bottle spills,  
Staining it through.  
Muddled and churning,  
Emotions run high.  
Words fall apart,  
And emptiness lies.


End file.
